Modal bandwidth in an optical communication system is related to dispersion of optical signals that may be caused by optical fiber. The dispersion of the optical signals may be related to mode delay that may occur as an optical signal propagates along the optical fiber and optical power of the optical signal. Generally, optical communication systems having a higher modal bandwidth are capable of communication of optical signals having higher bitrates over greater distances than those optical communication systems having a lower modal bandwidth.
Accordingly, a goal of optical communication system design includes increasing modal bandwidth. However, many of the mechanisms included in optical communication systems include high cost solutions. For example, optical communication systems may include an external patch cord and/or a modal filter. These mechanisms significantly increase the cost of the optical communication system.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.